


A Brand New Ending

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Consentacles, Egg Laying, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inflation, Other, Oviposition, POV First Person, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A night in the life of an alien tentacle creature and its contented human lover on a distant planet.---Fully consensual tentacle sex and oviposition/egg-laying. OC is of ambiguous gender. First person POV.





	A Brand New Ending

My unlikely companion drew the latest clutch of our eggs under its cold gelatinous outer layer and close to it hot leathery skin, and I couldn’t help but smile as another thick tendril wrapped around my shoulder and coaxed me into its warmth. 

The evening sun had just about set outside our cavern and a deep chill permeated the air so I gladly welcomed the extra warmth, wrapped my arms around our eggs and held them close as I settled down to sleep. 

In the scant light that managed to permeate my lover’s translucent outer layer I saw the outline of the eggs held to my stomach and could hardly believe they had fit. 

It didn’t matter how many clutches it filled me up with, growing further inside me, getting ready to hatch into our beautiful children, I was always in awe that my body was capable of this. I held them tighter. 

These were all nearly ready. There were many upsides to our relationship, for one having a partner that understood your needs with just a touch left me satisfied not just sexually but emotionally, despite it’s non-human form and inability to speak. But one downside to it was that, for all the dozens of children we had made they were hatched fully independent and longing to live their own lives, with not a trace of myself or my species in their features or psyche. 

This was a regular thought of mine. The regret that our progeny couldn’t carry just a bit more of myself. A few more soft tendrils settled on me, soothing, as they’d always been.

I know I had had something a life once, before I crashed into both the planet’s surface and this new life. It all meant so little now, though. I’d been the only passenger and the chance of another ship flying anywhere near this system was as remote as the chance of me wanting to leave.

When I’d first met it, my lover had thankfully been the first of the planet’s dominant species I’d come across. They were rarely social with each other, mating for life but living apart, but highly territorial, and had I met one of its cohorts my life wouldn’t be what it is now. Despite our differences in its language of glowing lights and measured growls I saw how intelligent and aware they were, and have since met many more of its species.

Since then my life has felt better than it ever did among my own people. Much like it, I think given the choice I would always have preferred it’s company to those more like me. I smiled lazily in contentment. If I didn’t know any better I’d think I’d been drugged, but I always liked having a purpose, and the quiet love that I found only my unearthly partner could give me. 

I felt an egg shift in my arms, nearly ready to hatch. My companion didn’t like leaving long periods between clutches, in the beginning we had waited weeks from one lot hatching to the next being pumped into me, for fear I’d be hurt. This was already a great surprise to it - usually they can only carry eggs once a year, but my human body seems to be a perfect vessel for breeding, and even in the early days could easily carry a clutch to term and recover every two months. 

It felt so good to know that my friend hadn’t sacrificed a life with one of its own kind for me, but rather had ensured a constant stream of younglings. Nowadays I was barely a few hours from birthing the last clutch before I was being filled up again. It’s warm, soft form doting on me with reverence for the mother of so many of its children.

Sensing where my thoughts had headed, as it always did, it drew the latest clutch away from me, but at my protest left them within my sight, lit by bio-luminescent glands. 

A small tendril with fine, downy hairs wandered over my body, goosebumps forming where it brushed and leaving me breathless. A fleshier one made its way to my mouth and I welcomed it in. It didn’t thrust in, but let me taste and battle it with my tongue.

Tendrils along my thighs tickled around my groin, in a way that never failed to excite me, but didn’t wrap around them. It had instinctively held me open when we first mated, as it would do with one of its own kind, but after a few stern words and some apologetic touches let me spread my legs myself and hasn’t pushed the matter since.

I was still so stretched from laying the clutch earlier that its ovipositor slid right home inside me, reaching deep in my body. The fleshy thorns around the base designed to keep the ovipositor in place with a less willing partner caught on the rim of my entrance as usual. As long as neither of us pulled them out forcefully the stimulation from them left me feeling weak.

It undulated the ovipositor in me, rubbing continually against my sweet spots and bringing me ever closer to my own climax. 

I craned my neck to get a look at the egg sac, to see how many it had for me in this clutch and let out an involuntary moan. It looked like it easily counted as one of the biggest clutches I had carried. Even as stretched out as I was it would still be a long time until all of our new eggs were in me. 

I spread my legs wider as the first egg travelled down the translucent shaft of the ovipositor. It wasn’t wide enough to stretch me out more than I already was, but I felt it as a pressure inside me that grew with each egg that joined it. 

Soon nearly all the eggs were in me and I could no longer see where the ovipositor entered my body over the large mound of my stomach, the skin stretched taut by the eggs. 

I looked back to the clutch from earlier, more eggs already beginning to shake, and realised that the mass of eggs already stretching my stomach to bursting would nearly double in size before I could lay them. As one last straggler made its way inside me, shuffling its siblings around to find room, I shuddered through another orgasm at the thought of how big my belly would soon be.

I wouldn’t be the one hunting or gathering materials for the next few weeks, I could usually move around somewhat with the clutch inside me, even when they were nearly ready to be laid, but I don’t think I could have moved now, nevermind in a week once they’d doubled in size.

So I didn’t, I settled down into my lover’s form and whispered my thanks as I peppered it’s sensitive glands with kisses and drifted off smiling as many tendrils gently wrapped themselves around my pregnant middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine, etc.
> 
> 'Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending.' (James R. Sherman)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the (fluffy) smut!


End file.
